


Podfic meta: where and when we listen to podfic

by CurryDraws, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), LittleRedRobinHood, semperfiona



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryDraws/pseuds/CurryDraws, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Four podfic fans talking about our listening habits.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	Podfic meta: where and when we listen to podfic

**Readers:** Gondolin, semperfiona, CurryDraws, LittleRedRobinHood

 **Length:** 5:39

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/23/items/whenandwherewelistentopodfic/When%20and%20where%20we%20listen%20to%20podfic.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wg5enjib57gbyej/When_and_where_we_listen_to_podfic.mp3/file)  
  


  
**Transcript**

[Gondolin’s voice]  
Where and when we listen to podfic.  
Recorded for Out of the Auditary 2020 with clips by me, Gondolin, semperfiona, CurryDraws, and LittleRedRobinHood.

I listen to podfic on my long-ish commute. I listen when taking a walk on my lunch break. I listen to podfics when I’m travelling and my hands are busy with bags and passport and tickets and all sorts of things. Or when I’m queueing for something. When I’m buying groceries. Although sometimes I have to pause… either the really emotional or the more plot-heavy moments when I’m trying to decide what food to buy, otherwise I will get distracted and come home with random assortments of things.  
I listen to podfics when I’m taking a new bus and I want to look out of the windows and learn the route. In general, podfics are very much an outside activity for me, cause I really can’t listen to them sitting still - I know I said trains and buses, but they don’t count, because I still feel like I’m moving.  
And sometimes, if I am walking while listening, and if there is a very action-packed or a super emotional moment or something that is really gripping, I will start walking faster to release all. the. emotions. that I can’t hold inside of my body.

[semperfiona’s voice]  
Hello, this is semperfiona. Gondolin asked to hear about when we listen to podfic and I always listen while I am driving to and from work, which means I get about two hours to listen to podfic every day. Or, well, to listen to anything. So sometimes it’s podfic - usually is podfic. So I have to break off listening to podfic towards the end of every season and practice my chorus music instead so I don’t get to listen to much podfic in the months of March and April and November and December, but yeah, I listen while I’m driving to work, which means that I occasionally get to cry really hard in the middle of traffic, which is always exciting and fun, or [loudly clears throat] find something extremely moving in difficult ways, but one just listens.  
I decided to record this while driving just for the extra fun, and today is snowing, traffic is really shitty, that’s why you get wipers and traffic noise.

[Gondolin’s voice saying] CurryDraws  
[CurryDraws’ voice]  
I like to listen to podfic on the bus, when I am on the way to school, or to work, or at home when I am cooking, or relaxing before sleep. And in my opinion especially, like, listening to podfic when it’s night or in dark mornings, especially in winter, it makes the atmosphere of the podfic just more intense and personally I enjoy it a lot more when I don’t have to concentrate on anything else

[LittleRedRobinHood’s voice]  
Hi, I’m LittleRedRobinHood and I listen to podfics a lot of places, like a lot of podficcers probably do [laugh] but one of my favourite places to listen is when I’m flying. I’ve had to travel by myself for work a few times in the past year and it’s really nice to have somebody, you know, you can listen to, read something nice for you, because I find airports pretty stressful. So I downloaded a bunch of really long stuff and I have a couple old favourites on my phone just in case. And it’s good to pass the time on a plane, and it’s nice not just to listen to music but to have someone there with you, kind of. I listened to, on a flight a few months ago, frecklebomb’s recording of battery and builder and it was very good, but in the freetalk at the end they talk about how much work they put into win sound effects in a certain area and [laugher] I just missed all of it because I was on such a loud plane, so [laugher], I mean, I still really enjoyed it, but I felt a little bit bad, uhm, and I was on a different flight where we were delayed for ages and I ended up falling asleep, and I had one of my old favourites playing just because, like, I had run out of everything else and I fell asleep through the middle part, but I woke up as they were finally getting together and I knew what would happen because I had listened to it before but I was just like “this is so nice”. Yeah, it’s good for driving too, but it’s really nice to have on a plane.

[Gondolin’s voice]  
Thank you for listening!


End file.
